1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to an imaging apparatus for reading an image recorded on a photographic film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, techniques have been proposed concerning so-called digital printing in which light is used to illuminate an image recorded on a photographic film, the light transmitted through the image is read and converted into image color signals representing the respective colors, red (R), green (G), and blue (B), and printing is effected on the basis of the converted image color signals. In addition to the just-described digital printing, image display apparatuses have been used in which an image recorded on a photographic film is read and image color signals are obtained, and the image is displayed on a monitor such as a CRT on the basis of the image color signals obtained.
When the image recorded on the photographic film is displayed on a monitor such as a CRT or printed onto a predetermined recording material, it is necessary to set exposure conditions and the like which make it possible to effect the display or printing properly. Conventionally, a MOS-type imaging imaging device (MOS sensor) is used as a sensor for setting the exposure conditions, while a solid-state imaging device (CCD sensor) is used as an image-reading sensor. Although the MOS sensor has a low spatial resolution, the MOS sensor is capable of providing conditions concerning color, while the CCD sensor is capable of obtaining image information with a high spatial resolution.
However, there has been a problem in that despite the fact that the MOS sensor is relatively expensive and leads to the high cost of the apparatus as a whole, since the CCD sensor does not have sufficiently satisfactory performance concerning color, the MOS sensor is inevitably used.